Fighting Dreamers
by KageKitsune02
Summary: Oneshot. A priest and a monk fight for a tournament. Not as bad as the summary makes it sound.


Note: I do not in any circumstance own Ragnarok Online or in any way am affiliated to it, besides playing it.

People who are reading this are probably, "Who the hell are you"? I don't normally go to the RO section, but I have gone there occasionally. I hope all those that are reading this enjoy this very short one-shot.

* * *

The field burst with the screams of those who are fighting. A blacksmith clothed over in black beat a merchant easily. The effects of a Super Novice has beaten a ninja also easily.

The last match. A female monk versus a male priest. The monk was covered over in a gray attire, revealing only a blue one-piece suit that went down to her mid-thighs. She cracked her knuckle's as she took a fighting stance against her opponent who stood across from her.

Her opponent took a fighting stance. Clothed only in blue, with some grey showing at the cuffs of his pants and sleeves. The two accessories both would normally have are gone. This was dead serious.

The monk let down her hair from her normal ponytail, and the priest merely brushed his hand through his hair.

The judge looked at one to the other. "Anything Goes! Hajime!" he yelled as he ran away, being the coward that he was. The monk charged ahead, not giving the priest time to cast anything. "Ikouze!" she yelled in a moderately pitched voice.

The priest widened his eyes by a fraction as he cast blessing on himself, readying his fists. He was not trained to fight hand to hand combat, but that didn't mean he didn't know how.

She hit right on, hitting the priest squarely in the chest. He replied by a spin kick to her abdomen which she dodged easily. She followed up by shouting, "Triple Attack!" as she threw three blows. He dodged one...two...all but the third hit. The shoulder was giving some ache as he used the rotation to deliver a backhand to the monk.

Almost like a slap, she thought, as she got off the ground. He may not know it, but he has one heck of a backhand, she continued.

"Call Spirit!" she shouted as a glowing blue ball joined in her presence. The priest merely looked to her and her lone sphere, and quickly used the break to cast Kyrie Eleison. It may not last long, but long enough to cast his other techniques.

By the time the priest was done with only Kyrie, the monk had gathered all 5 spirit spheres. She ran at him once, not expecting the lime-green barrier to appear, barring her away from passing. She attacked it, seeing it as solid, and in the way.

"Holy light!" the priest shouted as the monk dove for cover, being hit with the holiness that was familiar to her, knowing the technique herself. She charged once more anyway, shouting "Occult Impaction!". The thrust left the barrier into dust and the priest on the ground.

Before she even got a chance to run up, he had come back onto her. Throwing fist after fist, kick after kick, having each only dodged or blocked. She jumped back, healing herself before seeing the priest had done the same. The crowd, which had been stunningly silent before this point, shouted in glee at such a match.

But neither cared. During the time it took for the priest to blink, the monk had gathered another sphere. During the time it took for the monk to blink, the priest had disappeared entirely.

"I'm really glad Kyxaris taught me this techinque. Fire bolt!" the priest shouted into the air. The monk looked behind her, seeing the priest in all his glory, along with ten streams of fire aimed right at her. She knew this was it, the match had gone on long enough.

She dodged the first bolt, nicked by the second, jumped out of the third, the fourth heading towards her person again. She jumped sideways, and then rolled forwards. The fourth, fifth, and sixth burnt her clothes a little. Seventh and eighth were dealt with. The ninth and final tenth came at her at rocketing speed. She jumped outside of the range of the ninth, and took the full blast of the tenth.

She looked at him, and him at her. The priest had gotten most of his 'buffs' ready for himself, and so attached. He jumped down onto the stage, confident in his Kyrie. There, he started charging up another fire bolt.

The monk took this time to quickly do an investigation of herself. She was in bad shape yes, and she could heal herself. But with 5 spirit spheres surrounding her, she knew what she had to do.

She charged.

Rapidly running forward, leg already up in the solution for an assault. The priest didn't flinch as his kyrie took the assault for him, he wasn't even a quarter done yet!

"Triple Attack!" The monk shouted as the use of all three broke the shield, revealing the priest inside with widened eyes, still only half at charge. "Quadruple Chain!" she shouted as the four assault hit with startling accuracy. "Chain combo finish!" once more even more hits were dealt out. Even he, as a priest, knew what was coming. The ultimate attack on a monk, the Asura Combination Assault. In damage terms has done well over even that of an Acid Demonstration of a Creator.

And now, she was on the last step. The one that would confirm her victory, and his loss. It was an honor for any priest to be defeated by the Asura Combo. He looked up, having been knocked down during the assault. He futilely crossed his arms in hopes of delaying the inevitable.

He looked towards her hand, seeing it stockpiled with white energy, knowing full well what was next.

"ASURA STRIKE!"

His world went black. Her world went white.

* * *

Hajime approx. translates to: Start

Ikouze approx. translates to: Let's go.


End file.
